


Smoking Group

by OKSensei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Decisions, Children, F/M, School, Short Story, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKSensei/pseuds/OKSensei





	Smoking Group

Smoker’s Group

There is a group among us that are secretly in cahoots with one another.  
Based on a plan, we will sneak out of school at certain times into a secluded area with trees and rocks just a few blocks away from the compound.  
Together we make ourselves comfortable and take out a hidden metal box from one of the holes within a tree.  
Carefully unwrapping the plastic sheets that is protecting the contents from rainwater.  
Finally getting out what we have all been craving.

Tobacco.

That nice smoky flavor that is the fix for our cold lungs.

There are only four of us in this group.  
First, there’s me obviously. Jullia.  
Second, is my little sister. Herta.  
Third, is a long friend of mine. Nico.  
Fourth, is my little sister’s three months long boyfriend. Tex.

———

This secret group started back when I was eight or nine.  
One day I found a pack of cigarettes at the gas station toilet, back then I should have just ignore it and never remember it ever again.  
I had a dodgy Mexican to focus out after all.  
But instead I took it and hid it in my jacket until I reached home.  
For some reason, I wanted to try it, but I can’t just try it anywhere, or alone even.  
So, I reached out to Nico, who I trust to not snitch at least, to accompany me with my first time.  
To my surprise, he expressed his interest as well, and choose to participate along with the experiment.  
Picking out a secluded area with trees and rocks just a few blocks away from home.  
Together we made ourselves comfortable and take out the plastic wrapping around the packet.  
Finally getting to taste our very first drag.

It was god awful.  
But we decided to continue with it.  
When it came down to the last two, we knew that we have to get more.

———

One day at my room.  
I started hearing a loud slam of the door downstairs, and then, many loud stomps from the ground up, and then, another loud of slam of the door next to mine.  
I went to check on it, turns out it was just Herta who was emotional over how her then latest boyfriend dumped her.  
Nothing new really, but as our parents are at work, the responsibility rest on me to console her.

I’m kinda bad at that honestly.  
I’ve never got into a relationship, I’m barely ten at the time.  
She managed to stop sobbing, but the depressing air remains.  
Out of any reasonable options, I made a suggestion to her that there might be something that can help her forget about the situation, other than my poor attempts.  
I gave her a cigarette from my personal stash and some beginner’s tips on taking it in.  
I thought that she will be moving out of the house first, but, I guess she was feeling too desperate.  
Finally, Herta proceed to light up in the middle of her room.

It was god awful.  
For me anyways, since I had to fan out the smell from her room before dinner time, that panic I’ve felt rivals all of my assignment deadlines.  
But for her, other than some violent coughs, she actually finished it.  
Even asking for a second, which she finished as well, outside sitting in the backyard like I instructed.  
Looking in a dazed peaceful way towards her soul, taking every drag earnestly while I desperately searched for the air freshener somewhere within the house.

———

There’s this kid at school who is quite a handful to deal with.  
He isn’t really a bully, the school actually take such matter very seriously if caught, but he is one of those “Popular” types that likes to mess around and play pranks on others.  
Likes to be part of a clique and do dumbass things from time to time.

As a former brat myself.  
Can relate.  
But I don’t really want to hang out with younger kids like him anymore.

One day, Herta introduced me to Tex, her brand new boyfriend.  
Latter I found out that his real name is Timmy, but Tex does sounds cooler I guess.  
I was really worried about what will happen between the two, it’s not like there isn’t any shortage of heartache that my sister has suffered.  
But, it turns out that they are actually kinda cute together.  
This has definitely been one of the better relationship that Herta has been in.  
Occasionally, I will see them holding hands, sharing food, and making some loud moans at the room next to mine while I’m doing homework, the typical lovey dovey stuff.

The story that I can remember Herta telling is that they were on a date together, standard affair, when Tex’s bad boy instincts kicks in and took out a packet of cigarettes to smoke for himself.  
This shocked Herta who took out her packet of cigarettes as well.  
She somehow found it romantic that her boyfriend is a smoker as well.  
Then went into detail on how they exchange puffs and kisses and whatnot.  
Declaring that they are now soul mates base on that fact.

It was god awful.  
Well not really, I’m happy that my little sister found her “soul mate” watching them didn’t show any of the usual fractures that her previous boyfriends had.  
But do they have to use our home for naughty things.  
I already knew where the air freshener is but that isn’t going to be enough any more.

———

So back to the present.  
Four of us light up our stash.  
I like to close my eyes and take it slowly.

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
Inhale.  
Exhale.  
Inhale.  
Exhale.

Placing my hands on my chest to feel the expanding lungs and rising heartbeats.  
Experiencing the contrast between the warm smoke and cool air around us.  
Enjoying every single moment of it, getting under a meditative trance and releasing all of my stresses throughout the day.

Getting the chance to smoke like this.  
It is a blessing.  
I’m so glad that I took up smoking, it just feels so addicting.  
I love it a lot, and I’m sure the other three is feeling the same way.  
As I examine them on how they smoke, I can see subtle differences and body language and emotions.  
All generally giving them a sense of joy for having nicotine within their system.

As of right now, I’m continuing to smoke.  
Sure I know the health risks, but I don’t think that has ever stopped anyone anyways.  
It just something that I have accepted into daily life now.  
And I truly don’t have any guilt with it.  
When Herta and I are smoking privately together, she always gives me a happy smile when I help her light up the cigarette.  
Leaning her head on my shoulder as she takes her puffs with me.  
When I am with Nico, it is like I am strengthening the long time friendship between us.  
Having a fun time taking a few puffs while chatting together.  
And Tex…  
Eh, he’s alright I guess…

Surely the consequences will catch up eventually.  
But for now, I just want to take a smoke of burnt air.


End file.
